Mo Nighean Donn
by SouthernGals
Summary: Just think...What if Claire Beauchamp was born in the wrong era? And her true soulmate was Jamie Fraser? There was a reason that the standing stones of Craigh na Dun chose Claire to send back in time. And that reason...was her true destiny...
1. Prologue

It seemed like so long ago that I had been hurled back in time, torn from my husband, Frank, back in 1945. So much had happened since then. And now, nothing would be the same for me in the future. And strangely, I was okay with that.

Since the day that Jamie and I got married, I have felt more alive and happy than I ever had before Craigh na Dun. And I believe it was all because of my new husband.

I knew that going back to 1945 to be with Frank was no longer an option, even if I had still wanted it to be one, because Jonathon Randall, Frank's earliest known ancestor, was no longer alive. He had been killed in our rescue of Jamie from Wentworth Prison, where Randall was torturing Jamie. And, because Jonathon "Black Jack" Randall, was not alive, he could not sire Frank's direct ancestor.

Therefore, my entire life was now here, in 1743, with Jamie Fraser. And I was now Claire Fraser, also known as Lady Broch Turach.

Jamie was recooperating gradually from his time in the prison, and we had made plans to set sail for Paris, France to try to escape the price on his head. I had news for him, but in his condition, I knew not how he would react. So I kept it to myself until just the right moment, which, as it were, came as we were sailing across the ocean.

I got sick the moment the ship started sailing through the waters. Jamie came to me and smirked.

"And I thought it was me that would be turning green over the ocean," he joked...


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay guys and gals, so, of course, this is my new story, and it's my version of Outlander. Well, I've decided to also use quite a bit of Scottish Gaelic in it, so please be supportive and patient, because I'm having to research and translate it all, so my updates won't be as quick as any of us would like. But, please vote, follow, read, and comment. Thank you!)**

 **-Southern_Gal94**

 **(Claire's POV)**

"I'm pregnant."

The look on my husband's face said it all. This must have been just what he needed to start his journey of recovery. His eyes widened and his mouth opened with the inability to make a sound.

 **{Jamie's POV}**

My wife had just told me the best news I could have ever hoped to hear.

"But... you said you were unable to..."

"Apparently I was wrong," She responded.

We were going to have a ( _bairn_ _1_ ), be a ( _Teaghlach_ _2_ _)_ .

"Are you happy?" She asked. Such a silly question to ask.

I rushed to her and took her into a loving embrace.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I am ( _verra_ _3_ ) happy indeed ( _Sassenach_ _4_ _)_!" How could I not be? We were starting a new life together.

We loosened from the hug that we were in and Claire brought her mouth to mine in a passionate kiss.

And so our new lives began.

 _ ***One Week Later***_

We finally were able to get off of that ( _grod_ _5_ ) ship. One more minute on that giant bathtub and I would have been ( _cur na mara_ _6_ ).

Paris, France. I had a cousin here that agreed for us to stay with him for a bit to hide out until we figured out our next move. When we arrived at his residence, one of his men opened the door and welcomed us in just as my cousin, Jared, strolled down the staircase.

"Ah! Cousin!" Jared greeted. "( _Ciamar a tha sibh_ _7_ )?"

"( _Tha gu math, tapadh leibh_ _8_ )," I responded in Gaelic, our first language, then continued in English. "And this is my wife, Claire."

 **{Claire's POV}**

"Ah! ( _Leithid a boidhchead, tha i_ _9_ )!" Jared exclaimed in Gaelic as he softly took my hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"( _Moran taing_ _10_ _),"_ Jamie responded, a proud smile plastered on his face.

"( _S mise tha toilichte_ _11_ _),"_ Jared smiled back.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sheepish smile, "but I'm afraid I don't speak Gaelic."

"Oh, right. Sorry, ( _Mo Nighean Donn_ _12_ )," Jamie apologized to me before explaining to his cousin, "She is English."

"Ah!" Jared exclaimed in understanding. "A _Sassenach_!"

"Yes," I responded with a small smile.

I glanced at Jamie and noticed that he was looking at me proudly, no doubt being reminded of the fact that his wife was carrying his child after just a few short months of marriage.

Jamie wrapped his left arm around my waist and placed his right hand on my stomach as he kissed me tenderly. Jared picked up on the sentiment.

"Oh, and a ( _wee_ _13_ ) _bairn_ as well! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." It was the first time I had heard it from someone besides myself, and even though there was the morning sickness and heavy fatigue, having someone else say the words out loud made it seem more real, and at that, I couldn't help but smile.

Speaking of fatigue, a heavy wave washed over me suddenly, making me sway with dizziness. Luckily, Jamie's hands remained holding me, therefore he was able to catch me easily. As my vision blackened and unconciousness overtook me, I heard Jared speak to Jamie once more.

"Your room is prepared for you up the stairs and to the right. Take care of your wife and coming child..."

I awoke to my husband leaned back in the bed watching over me and tracing figures on my not-yet-showing belly. I wiggled a bit to try to sit up, but Jamie was quick to oppose the movement.

"No no no no, _Sassenach_ ," he whispered soothingly. "You mus'n't strain yourself.."

I smiled at how sweetly worried he was.

"My darling," I reassured, "I am fine, as is the baby. It's just a side effect of the pregnancy. I get tired and nauseated often. It should be easier in a few months."

He seemed unsure of my assumption, but smiled, nonetheless.

My stomach groaned just slightly, but it was enough to make my hunger known.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Jamie asked, already sitting up, readying to go down to order some food.

"Yes, actually," I admitted shyly.

He stood and leaned in to kiss my forehead and belly, finally placing a drawn out, passionate kiss on my lips that left me almost breathless before making his exit through the door.

When I had finished the delicious meal that Jamie had gotten prepared for me, I realized that my shoulders were a bit tender, so I reached my hand up to rub them a bit. Jamie moved to sit behind me and pushed my hands away as he took over gently massaging my shoulders and neck as I rolled my head to loosen up the tendons a bit.

"Jamie," I spoke, "I've been thinking..."

"Yes, _Sassenach_?" he answered.

"What are we going to do? I mean, where are we going to go? Your cousin is wonderful, letting us stay with him for now, but what then?"

He pondered my questions for a moment, never once faltering in the massage he was giving me.

"Hmmmm...," he said. "I suppose I haven't given it much thought.."

He stopped for a moment to turn me slightly so that he could look into my eyes.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Me?" I asked, amused. "How should I know? I know nothing of this time period, remember?" I chuckled.

"Well, if you would like...Jack Randall IS dead...Meaning that his ancestor, presumably, doesn't exist."

I wondered where he was going with this...

"So..." He thought out loud as he picked back up with the massage, "If you would like, we could...maybe...go to your time period..?"

I turned abruptly to look him full in the face. Was he being serious? I could not find words to speak out loud.

"Is that not something that you would want, _Sassenach_?" His eyes moved back and forth between mine, trying to decode my emotions and thoughts.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say, Jamie. Of course, I would be more comfortable back in my own time, but how would it work? You're a Scottish Highlander from THIS time period. You know nothing of my time period, and the highlander culture is already wiped out in 1945..."

"Shh shh shh shh shh... Easy, Claire," Jamie soothed as he rubbed up and down my arms when I started to ramble on in the beginning stage of panic.

When I started breathing normally, he wrapped me up in his embrace and softly stroked my back.

"Claire, this is what I want," he spoke softly. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and I want our _(paiste*14)_ to be safe and be raised by the both of us. And here, in this time, that may not be possible. There is still a price on my head, and look at all the dangers we have faced just since we have met..."

I heard what he was saying, and I knew the truth of it, I just couldn't believe that my Highlander husband would want to travel to and live in 1945 with me there...

 **GAELIC TO ENGLISH GLOSSARY**

*1. _bairn -_ a baby

*2 _. Teaghlach -_ family

*3. _verra -_ very

*4. _Sassenach_ \- a british person; an outlander

*5. _grod -_ horrible

*6. _cur na mara -_ seasickness

*7. _Ciamar a tha sibh -_ "How are you?"

*8. _Tha gu math, tapadh leibh -_ "I'm fine, thank you."

*9. _Leithia a boidhchead leibh_ \- "Such beauty, is she!"

*10. _Moran taing_ \- "Many thanks."

*11. _S mise tha toilichte -_ "My pleasure."

*12. _Mo Nighean Donn -_ "My brown-haired lass"

*13. _wee -_ little

*14. _paiste -_ child

 **(A/N: Okay guys, I know this is a relatively short chapter coming from us, but we were wanting to give yall an update. Sorry it took so long. As you may have noticed, I used a good bit of Scots Gaelic in this, but I have also included a glossary of terms to translate for you. I hope it helps. I am going to include a glossary on each chapter that I have used any NEW gaelic words in, so please be patient with me. My 2 year old son is sitting in my lap messing me up as I type this note now, so LOL. Anyway, we will try to get you more updates as fast as we can, but in the meantime, please feel free to check out our other stories if you haven't already done so, and please make sure you vote and review! Thanks guys!)**

 **-SouthernGal94**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys! How about that last chapter, huh? I know there are mixed feelings and thoughts about how this story should go, and I hope that our loyal followers don't quit following this story if they don't agree with where Jamie and Claire wind up. That being said, I want to know your opinions on the use of Gaelic. We were intrigued by the use of it in the show, and once I found out why the directors did it, we decided to try it out. We have some surprises coming up, but we want to know your thoughts on using the Gaelic. Is it too hard to keep up? Does the glossary at the end of the chapters help? We will continue to include the glossary at the end of each chapter. So please, stay tuned.) -Southern_Gals**

 **(Jamie's POV)**

I thought long and hard about our conversation that night. I wanted nothing more than to raise our _wee bairn_ with my _boidheach_ bride. She had a _verra_ good point, but I truly believed that traveling to her time would be for the best. Claire had been to Hell and back from the time she arrived, even since before she met me, and I would not continue to put her in harm's way, nor would I allow it for our _paiste._

It was getting dark out, and I could see that Claire was tired.

" _(Dinna fash*1), Sassenach_ ," I told her while rubbing her belly as she laid back onto the pillows. "There's no need to think about it any more tonight. Get some sleep for you and the _bairn._ "

She smiled sleepily and told me thank you, and she gave me a small passionate kiss before rolling over to her side and pulling my arm around her. As soon as her beautiful head hit the pillow, she was peacefully asleep.

"Good night, _Mo Nighean Donn_ ," I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Come the morning, I woke up to find Claire not in bed. I dressed and looked everywhere in the house, asking everyone I saw if they had seen her. Only one had, and they had only seen her get in the carriage at sun up.

 **(Claire's POV)**

I had woke up at dawn, and when I looked over to Jamie, the memories of the conversation from the night before came flooding back to me.

Was he serious about going to the 20th century with me? And if he was, how would it work? Assuming that the standing stones would allow us to travel, how would my husband be able to manage living 200 years past the time and life that he was born in and accostomed to?

It warmed my heart that he was willing to leave the only life he had ever known and live in a foreign time period just so that he could be with me and help raise our child in safety, but would I be able to be so selfish as to let him leave his friends and family, knowing that they would not exist in 1945?

I needed a distraction. I had brought a book with me from Jared's house, and although it had no cover to indicate what kind of book it was, I had already looked in it and discovered that it was a book on the Gaelic language. I had already learned a few phrases, and I wanted to surprise Jamie with it.

I had been sitting in this garden since the sunrise, and now I would suspect it to be around 10 in the morning. Then, I heard a horse trot up beind me, and I knew without turning back to look that it was Jamie.

" _Sassenach_ ," he called as he dismounted his stallion. I had paused in my reading, but still did not turn around.

"Are _ye_ alright?" he asked as he rushed to me and looked me up and down, making sure I was unharmed.

I rested my hand on his cheek and reassured him that I was fine.

"Then what are _ye_ doing way out here, _Sassenach_?" I could see that he was still worried.

"I needed to think, then I felt the need to distract myself from thinking, so I started to read," I told him, gesturing to the book resting closed on my lap.

He looked down at the book and then looked back at me with a question written profusely in his eyes.

I took a deep breath before explaining.

"Jamie," I began, "Is this something you really want?"

"What do _ye_ mean, Claire?"

"Do you really want to leave your own time?"

His brow furrowed and he started to open his mouth, but I was going to make sure he understood what he was considering before making a final decision.

"Do you realize exactly how much you'll be giving up?" I asked as I stood and paced back and forth. "Your friends, Jenny, Ian, the rest of your family, your clan, your CULTURE... You will lose all of it! My time is 200 years from now. None of the people here will be alive on the other side of those stones, Jamie. On the other side of those stones, the only ones you'll have is me and our child..."

"And that will be enough," he said before I was through. I stopped pacing and turned to watch him as he weighed in his opinion. He had been looking at the ground, so when he looked back at me and noticed that he had my attention, he stood up to hold my hands as he continued.

"Claire," I loved when he said my name, but I'd never let on to that little secret.

"All I want is to have you and our _wee (lad*2)_ or ( _lassie*3)_ , and all I need is for the both of _ye_ to be safe. I want to raise our _bairn_ with you as a family without having to always look over my shoulder. I know what I will be giving up, and _aye_ , I will miss them, but our family is my future, and your safety is worth giving up everything else," he took a shallow breath and brought he face closer to mine, and spoke in a tone so low that only I could hear him, "Now, I've made my decision, and this is what I truly want, but whatever _ye_ decide is what we'll do..."

I loved this man more than I could ever imagine loving anyone, and our child that was growing inside me made me realize how much more I loved him than I had previously thought. The mere mention of the thought of raising our child without him was enough to knock the breath out of me and bring tears to my eyes.

I bent over as I tried to catch the breath that had so abruptly escaped my lungs, and Jamie, who thought I was in pain, eased me to sit on the bench that we had sat on just moments ago.

Once I regained my breathing, Jamie tried to soothe me.

"Claire, I won't make you do anything that _ye_ don't want to do. If _ye_ want to stay here..."

I figured this would be the perfect time to surprise him.

"( _Tha gaol agam ort*4)_ , James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser. I don't want to raise our child without you. ( _Rachamaid dhachaigh*5)_."

He smiled from ear to ear and then kissed me passionately before helping me stand with his hand on my belly, which was starting to show. He took one step forward before stopping and stepping back to look at me.

I simply smiled at him.

"What did _ye_ say, _Sassenach_?"

I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his waist while his went around my neck, then I whispered in his ear.

"You heard me..."

 **Gaelic to English Glossary**

*1. _Dinna fash -_ Don't worry

*2. _lad -_ boy

*3. _lassie -_ girl

*4. _Tha gaol agam ort -_ I love you

*5. _Rachamaid dhachiaigh -_ Let's go home

 **(A/N: Hey guys! So, I know we had mixed opinions about the last chapter, and we really hope we don't lose any readers because of the path we decided to take with this... That being said... we have a true WTF plot twist coming up and some sweet surprises as well, so please stay tuned! Also, check out our other stories as we are being able to update more often again! Thanks guys! Please vote, review, comment, and follow!)**

 **-Southern_Gals**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note: I know alot of you have been waiting for an update. Im sorry for the horribly long wait time, but SG94 is a mother of 5 and it takes time to research all of the translations for this story. We hope you liked this chapter! Please remember to Review and let us know what you think!)**

* * *

 **{Claire POV}**

We had stayed with Jamie's cousin for several months. I was not just 5 months shy of giving birth to our child, and wanted to head back to Scotland before I was too far into the pregnancy.

The feeling of traveling through the stones is harsh. As if falling from a great distance. I don't know what kind of things it would do to my child or my body at that point in my expectancy.

I slung the door to our cabin on the ship and damn near went overboard chucking my lunch into the ocean for the sharks and guppies. Disgusting.

A soft hand on my back soothed my aching back from all the dry heaving I was currenly doing due to the horrible smell that wafted to my nose from the salty sea water.

"Shall I get a bucket?" Jamie joked as I came back up for air. An icy glare lit my features, but dissipated at his deep husky laugh.

"It's not funny. You try being pregnant and on a rocking ship. It's as close to Hell as I ever want to get."

His face got hard as stone. As if his male macho bullshit was coming to the forefront.

"Well _Sassanach_ , that would be why the all mighty gave that honor to the women. Us strapping men don't have time for such foolish things such as tossing our lunch to the sea critters," He said standing tall. I laughed.

"Yeah, and also you couldn't handle delivering something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a straw."

"( _Och*1)_ _Lass_. That does sound most uncomfortable," He said blanching at the mental image.

Good. Serves him right for teasing me.

* * *

The ship docked and we made our way off. Nothing looked more beautiful then to know that we were finally back on home soil. Paris was amazing and beautiful, but nothing held a candle to the open highlands that we now galloped across.

We made quick timing to the stones and dismounted. I turned to Jamie with a look of excitement and love. My love. The man I would defy the very nature of time for. Jamie Fraser.

"How did you do it last time _Lass_?" He asked, cupping my face in his strong hands. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Don't be frightened. It doesn't hurt... only feels strange for a minute. Just hold onto me, and we will do it together."

Jamie wrapped his arms around my slightly then he threaded his fingers through mine.

"One... Two... I love you _Mo Nighean Donn_..."

Our hands touched the cold stone and I felt the familar feeling of falling from the sky. A twisting feeling stirred in my stomach, and I silently begged my baby not to make me throw up in the middle of a time warp portal. Then everything went black.

An eerie buzzing pulled me from the blackness that had pulled me under and I opened my eyes. A smile making its way to my face as I rolled over.

"Jamie... We made it... We made... Jamie?" I called throwing my arm out to the side of me and feeling nothing but grass. I jerked upright and saw the stones, but my husband was nowhere to be found.

"Jamie!" I called. The tears of realization prickling my eyes as I came to grips with the reality I was in... Jamie had not made it through the stones with me...

I jumped up and lunged for the stones, my hands slapping the cold offending thing as if it was my life line... Willing it to take me back to him... to take me back to my warrior.

"Damnit! No! NOOO!" I screamed slapping and slamming my palms and fists down onto the stones.

"Take me back! Take me back, you bastard!" The fight seemed to evaporate and I slumped to the ground at the bottom of the stones. The tears were nothing but a river down my dirt covored face.

"Jamie..." I sobbed, curling up into myself.

"Claire?" My name was but a whisper to my hazy mind that I almost didn't hear it being called. Hope swelled deep within my chest and I slowly turned my head to the stones.

"Jamie..." I said softly. Then I felt hands lifting me off the ground. Had he made it through? I turned to look at my love but immediately felt repulsion and fear at the man staring back at me with calm, caring eyes.

"Claire, it's me... Frank." He said gently. He looked hurt and for a second I didn't care what he felt. I wanted to choke the life out of him. To me, I was looking into the face of that fucking bastard Jonathon Randall again.

Without a second thought, my body leapt into the air and my hand connected with his cheek, followed by the opposite hand to his other cheek.

"Claire! CLAIRE! What the... STOP!" He tried to grab my wrists to stop me, but my body had other ideas. Although this had to be Frank, all I could see or think of was Jack, that nasty little fu...

My hands and fists kept connecting with his face, chest, anything they landed on. Somewhere in the blur of my swinging arms, he managed to grab hold of my wrists and pin them to my sides, holding me still. He looked into my eyes to calm me down, but it only angered me more. I spat in his face. Shocked, he released his hold on my wrists to wipe the spit from his face.

I took that chance to scurry backwards away from him to avoid feeling his touch again. He didn't make a motion toward me this time. He stood planted where he was, just looking at me with a hurt and longing expression plastered on his face.

I knew this was the man that I once loved, that in this time period, I was married to. But, after all I had been through, how could I still love him? I held so much disgust for his ancestor that I couldn't help but look at Frank and feel that same digust, just for looking like the sick bastard that I had encountered entirely too many times in 1743.

* * *

 **{Jamie's POV}**

Noooo! Claire! _(Thoir air ais i*2)! (Mo ghaol*3),_ Please, ( _a 'tighinn air ais*4)! (Thig air Ais thugam*5)!_

I sobbed in my native tongue, slapping the the stones, trying to will them to give me my wife back, trying to understand why they would send her through but not me. I could almost hear Claire calling my name through the stone that stood in front of me.

Her voice echoed on the wind almost like a caress to my ears. But a harm to my heart to hear the hurt and anguish... The sheer panic of it. The tears streamed down my face angrily.

"CLAIRE!" I roared up to the clouds, praying to the almighty to bring her back to me... some how...

Feeling a bit defeated, I mounted my horse with one last look at the stones, took hold of her horse and made my way to lallybroch. Nothing in that moment felt more heart renching. I felt like a failure... I had sent my wife and child back to a world with nothing and noone... To be alone... It was unacceptable... I needed to get her back. I needed to get her home saftly.

Jenny came running out of the house carrying a gun. The sun had long set behind the night and The sound of my horses whinnying probably had her on edge.

"Who's there! Show ye self!" She yelled out into the night. I held my arms up for her to see over my horse.

"Och Jenny, put that thing away before ye hurt ye self!" I yelled for her to hear.

"Jamie? get your ass in here! Why in the world do ye show up at this ungodly hour of the night anyways?" She said as I walked up the stone steps.

"Agus claire?" (And claire?) She asked, looking out to see if my bride was behind me. I ignored her as I walked into the house and she shut the door behind me.

"Aye, where's Claire?" Jenny asked, following me to the parlor while I poured me some scotch.

"Claire went back through the stones..." I said feeling sadness begin to creep back over me. The relistic ways my heart yearned for her... in the moment.

"Through the stones ye say? Why not ye go with your wife?" She asked, sitting down on a chair and pouring her a glass of scotch as well.

"The stones would not let me through... We tried." I whispered... Then downed my glass of whiskey. Another one for me... nothing could take away my pain... but I could drown myself and hoped I would die from it.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Och- used as an expression of disapproval**

 **Agus Claire?- And Claire?**

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Hey! So please dont forget to review and let us know what you think. We are once again sorry for the wait and hope yall stick with us. we have hectic lives and its hard for us to write all the time. But we have not given up on any of our stories. They will all be completed one way or another. please just stay with us and be patient. All good things to those who wait! Lots of love!) -SouthernGals93/94**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Authors Note: Sorry the update took so long. Lost the charger to my laptop and had to write some of the chapter by hand. Its a hassle. Anyways, here is the new chapter! Hope yall like! Remember to Review/Follow/Fave... All that good stuff!)**

* * *

 **{Claire's POV}**

Frank called someone to take me to the hospital, concerned that something had happened during my disappearance that had made me lose my sanity. I really couldn't blame him; he had no way of knowing the reason why I was acting as such towards him.

All I wanted to do was go back through the stones; to find my Jamie. I had no idea why the stones did not let him pass through with me, but if he could not come here, I would go back to him...

The next day, I was released from the hospital with orders to take it easy and try to rebond with Frank. So Frank drove me back to the bed and breakfast where we had been staying when I went through the stones.

Frank took me to our room and insisted that I rest in bed and let him take care of me. I couldn't figure it out, but other than looking like his ancestor, who was supposed to have died in the 18th century, there was something in his eyes and in his tone that seemed off; like something had really changed in him.

* * *

 **{Frank's POV}**

I have to admit, I was surprised of Claire's reaction when she first saw me. Although, I was even more shocked to see her come through the stones.

I spent the next few days trying to reconnect with her, and after the third day, she calmed down around me, but still seemed cautious. And upset.

I told her all about everything that had happened while she was gone, but she hardly responded. Just sat in the chair, staring longingly out the window.

This angered me, because I knew just who she was looking for.

* * *

 **{Jamie's POV}**

A few days had passed since the stones had sent Claire through and kept me behind. In my sorrow, I had drunk myself under the table, and it took 4 days for me to wake up from it. The moment I woke up, though, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I had seen my reunion with my wife, and I was determined to see it through.

Without a word to Jenny or Ian, I silently walked out the front door of my home in Lallybroch for what might be the last time. I jumped on a horse and off for the standing stones I went, stopping only to feed and water the steed; I didn't want to be from Claire any longer than I already had been.

Another day and a half had passed, but by galloping the horse as fast as his legs could safely manage, I finally reached the last place I had seen _mo chridhe._

I went to the stone placed directly in the center and knelt down, praying to the Great and Mighty God to let me be reunited with my wife. I waited, and I prayed, and I cried; until the sun was replaced by the moon and stars. It was then that my heart sank. I stood up and turned to walk back down the hill to my horse.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise seemed to dwell from inside the center stone itself.

I wandered curiously back up the mound to the origin of the bellowing that seemed to be pulling me closer.

Standing before the stone once again, an invisible aura guided my hand to the surface of the rock, and as soon as my hand made contact, I was in total darkness...

* * *

 **{Claire's POV}**

I waited until I was sure Frank was asleep before I snuck out the door, carefully not to wake anyone. Luckily, I hadn't been burdened by morning sickness since the day I returned to this time, so I wouldn't have to stop along the way to vomit.

Grateful that we were still in Inverness, I made my way back to Craigh Na Dun, and reminded myself that every step brought me to closer to my soul mate on the other side of that stone. As I reached the road leading to the mystical stones, I could hear the familiar uproaringness of the buzzing, signaling that I was to go back to my husband.

Just as I raised my hand to the rock's surface, something knocked into me, knocking me down to the ground. For a moment, I was temporarily blinded from my head hitting the ground, though nothing else hurt. Once my eyesight returned, the first thing I saw was the most glorious shade of red locks that I had ever laid eyes on in my life; a shade that I had only ever seen on one person before. I leaned over the body and saw my one and only...

Somehow, Jamie had come back to me.

He started to stir, and I wanted to see that wonderous smile of his first thing. I quickly moved around to his left side so that he could see me.

"Claire..." he murmered, "Claire..." He kept repeating as he gently shook his head back and forth. Once I was certain that it was my name that he was calling, my smile deepened.

"On your feet, Soldier," I said quietly.

His eyes instantly popped open and I could see those beautiful blue eyes of his, and my heart melted as tears formed in my eyes.

"Claire?!" He exclaimed as he finally turned his head to face me, making sure he wasn't imagining me being here.

"Hello, _a lennan_ ," I answered, "Welcome to the 20th century..."

As if this confirmed that I was not an illusion, my welcome made him jump to his knees with tears running down his face as he pulled me into a passionate embrace.

"How did you get here?" I asked, still not understanding why he had not come with me days ago.

"Well, _Sassenach_ ," he said, "the day you went through and I was kept behind, I drank myself silly; woke up 4 days later..."

This shocked me and I pulled away to look at him sternly, but he only gave a sheepish grin.

"When I woke," he continued, "I had dreamed that you and I had been reunited, so I walked out the door and rode a horse all the way to Craigh Na Dun..."

As Jamie told me how he came to be here, I couldn't help but start to get a bit nervous. I had briefly forgotten that Frank was still in this time. But I knew I had to warn Jamie, and if possible, somehow get far away from my 20th century husband. Jamie wouldn't take it too well to find out about Frank, and even worse if he found out just how identical to Black Jack Randall he actually was.

As it were, Jamie had hardly finished telling his tale when we both turned in shock to a familiar voice.

"Jamie Fraser..."

* * *

 **{Unknown's POV}**

I followed Claire because I knew exactly where she was going and why. I waited quietly behind one of the surrounding stones, hoping to see who I thought was coming through... And I was not disappointed.

When Jamie came through the stones, I wanted to listen to his story before I showed myself to them.

See, I, myself, had come through the stones some time ago, in hopes that they would come here unsuspectingly. I got to know a man who was more than thrilled to know about my life, then I disposed of him and took over his identity, so as to not raise suspicion if and when Jamie and Claire came to this time.

After Jamie finished telling his rendition from the past several days, I stepped from behind the stones.

"Jamie Fraser..." I said.

The looks on both of their faces told me that I was the last person they were expecting.

* * *

 **{Jamie's POV}**

" _Och_!" I spat. "What the bloody hell is this?!"

Claire was still speechless. I figured this had to be Frank, the was Claire always described his likeness to Black Jack. Why had she not told me that Frank was still here? Wait, had she told Frank about me?

"Frank," she said. "I can explain..."

"I'm not Frank, ma'am," he responded.

The notion seemed to click in Claire's mind immediately. I, however, was clueless.

"You...fucking bloody bastard!" Claire swore as she rose to her feet, anger plastered all over her beautiful face.

I looked back and forth between the pair of them, trying to catch an idea of what was going on.

"How the bloody hell is it that you are here?!" she asked, "Jonathon Wolverton Randall."

* * *

 **Gaelic Glossary**

 _mo chridhe_ \- my heart

 _a lennan_ \- beloved

 _och_ \- a expression of disgust or surprise

* * *

 **(Authors Note: Aright yall! Hope you liked! we are working on the next update now as my partner is posting this right now! We hope to update again really soon! So leave a review and let us know what you think... We love to hear from ya! Till next time yall!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(Authors Note: Hey guys and girls! I know that we hadn't updated this story in quite some time, and now I'm in an Outlander binge while waiting for this Drought-land to be over. Come on, April! Can't wait for season 3! Anyway, I've been inspired and since my husband is a history-buff, he has been helping me out. Let me know if you have any ideas and I will consider options of what should come later. Please don't forget to vote, share, comment, and review! Much love!! -SouthernGal94**

 **{Jamie's POV }**

Claire stating Black Jack's name made me jump straight to my feet, pulling her behind me; my arms behind my back with my hands tenderly placed on her belly to make sure the bairnwas alright. In response, I felt a soft nudge from my child, which shocked me but I dinna have time to focus on it.

"How is it that you are here?" I asked, echoing Claire's previous question. Black Jack just smiled in mock. Everything that he had done to me came flooding back, but this time, I would stay strong. Not only did I have the unconventional love of my wife, I now had a wee lad or lassieon the way that I needed to stay strong for; to protect.

"Jamie Jamie Jamie," he said, "Didn't you miss me?" He chuckled. I could feel Claire's hands tighten around my arms, making sure I wasn't going to break. What she didn't know is that once she told me that we were going to have a child, I silently swore to the Great Almighty that I would never let anyone, besides her, break me again.

"Well, then..." he said as he slowly started stalking towards us. With every step he took forward, Claire and I took one back.

Claire broke free from my protection and stood beside me, determination and plot in the features of her face.

"Whatever your reason for being here, Randall, it's in vain," Claire piped. "Jamie is MINE, and he always will be. Surely you figured that out when he fought against you until you made him imagine that you were me..."

Randall's face contorted into anger, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Claire moved forward two paces and started in on him again.

"But, guess what, Asshole! You're in MY time now. I was born here, raised here.Whatever information you have about this time, from whoever or wh where ever you recieved it, I can guarantee you, it's not even a fraction of my knowledge."

"Oh, madam, haven't you figured out where I recieved my information?" he asked with a smirk.

Claire stood comepletely still, looking puzzled. Then, some sort of realization seem to have come to her mind.

"Where's Frank?" she asked.

 **{Claire's POV }**

I finally asked the ultimate question. It dawned on me when that foul lothesome excuse of a man smiled at me with his inquiry. I had noticed something strange about Frank when he found me by the stones when I had returned, but never could put my finger on what was amiss. His tone...now that I thought about it, there was a mence to it. His eyes...I now realized that those were not the eyes that I had once fallen in love with when I looked into them; the eyes that I saw when I awakened from my fall through the stones had disgusted me, and I never could figure out why. Now I knew

"What have you done with Frank?" I asked. "Why did you pretend to be him when you found me?"

He grinned deeper when he knew that I had put two and two together.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered, "If I had revealed who I was right then, you would've gone back through the stones, and my Jamie wouldn't have come to find you. Therefore, I wouldn't be able to get him back." The menacing tone returned.

"You didn't answer my first question," I growled irritatedly. "What have you done with Frank?!"

Jamie gently pulled me back closer to him. I knew that he was trying to protect me from what he had suffered and from what I had almost had to endure on more than one occasion, but I was angry. Just because I no longer desired to be with Frank, didn't mean that I wanted anything to happen to him. But, when it came to Jonathon Randall, anything could've happened.

"What do you think happened?" he growled back. "I very well couldn't have someone, who looked exactly like me, going around telling people about me, could I?"

My heart started racing with worry. I hoped he had not killed Frank.

"I got to know him. About your relationship, about all the neccesary information that I would need to get into your good graces, to have you believe that I was Frank. I gave him what information he wanted about me in return, but when we got to a well hidden area..." He finished with the slitting notion at his throat.

This confirmed my fear. I hit the ground on my knees. Although I sobbed, no tears came. Yes, I had once believed that he was the love of my life, and I had loved him deeply. And although my heart hurt to hear of his death, my body was saving the tears of distraught for something more heart-breaking.

Jamie knelt to the ground to comfort me. Whispering sweetly that everything would be alright, reminding me that he was here and that he wouldn't leave or let anything happen to me. This made me feel a little better. Once he made sure that I was done sobbing, he stood to face the bastard.

He drew his sword and stalked toward the coward that had caused so much of our suffering.

"Ah ah ah," Randall warned, shaking his index finger, "You must remember what time you're in, Jamie."

Jamie slowly lowered his sword a bit, seeming confused. He looked back at me for me to explain Randall's meaning.

I turned my gaze from Randall to my husband and slightly nodded my head.

"He is right, Jamie," I warned in just above a whisper, "People don't use swords in this time. If someone sees, they'll raise curious whispers."

Jamie glanced back toward Randall before nodding at me, then tossed away his sword. He started toward the man at a brisk pace, then reared his fist back and jarred Randall with a right hook, momentarily stunning Black Jack.

Jack shook himself back to reality and brought his hand to his aching jaw before taking a swing back at Jamie, but Jamie had dodged the attack. And so the fight began.

After several swings and punches were made, several at Randall while only a few to my warrior, Randall lay on the ground with a broken nose, busted lip, and hardly able to breathe. I knew that he would survive, but not if I allowed Jamie to keep attacking him; and I knew that Jamie didn't plan on stopping until he put Randall in a grave.

I had to do something, because if Jamie killed him, we wouldn't be able to escape Scotland fast enough if Jack were discovered.

I ran over to the pair, wrapped my arms around my husband, and pulled as hard as I could until I could feel him slow down in his punches, then he eventually stopped. I pulled him away from the monster and explained to him that if he killed Randall, then he would be in prison here; that his escape from Wentworth would seem to be for nothing. I reminded him that I was carrying his child, and that if he were taken to prison for murder, that he would not be around to witness his baby come into the world; that he would miss everything in the baby's life.

Finally, he agreed. When we turned back around, Randall was gone.

 **{Jamie's POV }**

"Och!" I exclaimed again. "Where did he go? He couldn't have gone far, with his condition!"

Looking at where Black Jack had just laid, there seemed to be no evidence that he had even been there.

Nervously, Claire wiped my blood-smeared hands with the underside of her skirt, and led me down the hill and into the 20th century city of Inverness. It was a sight to see, to be sure. I had never seen anything like it in my life.

There was hardly a tree or blade of grass in sight, where back home the plains were covered with trees and grass. The paths were paved; loud, noisy machines that Claire called "automobiles" or "cars" rolled down the paths giving off a nauseous odor. The people were riding in these automobiles, not seeming to notice anything but the path they were following. As we were walking down what Claire informed me was called a sidewalk, a man dressed in what I assumed was elegant clothing knocked into me. We both stopped, and the man seemed to start to say something, but when he took his first glance at me, he looked down at his jacket and brushed it off and slowly stalked by me as Claire took my arm and pulled me along.

The buildings were much bigger and more beautiful than the cottages that we had and each one stood out in it's own way.

And everyone was dressed strangely. I definately did not blend well in my 18th century clothes. I think Claire thought the same. She took me into a pub, which was a bit more familiar, say nothing of the difference in lighting. She talked to the man behind the bar of renting a room upstairs and handed him the money before leading me up the staircase into our assigned room. She turned the handles on a big horse-trough sized basin and water started pouring from a pipe sticking out below the handles. She instructed me to undress and to get in the "tub" and use the soap and cloth to bathe myself. I did as I was told and I was astounded that the water was warm without having to be heated in a kettle. She informed me that she needed to go out for a moment to tend to some business, and to stay in the room until she returned.

After she walked out the door, I looked around and took in my surroundings. There were no candles around, just as it was downstairs in the pub. The lighting seemed to come from small balls that hung from the ceiling emitting a noisy, crackling, buzzing sound. It would definately take some getting used to being in this time, but to be with my wife and child, it was all worth it.

 **{ Claire's POV }**

I left Jamie to bathe as I returned to Mrs. Baird's Bed and Breakfast only to close out my room and buy my highlander some clothes.

As I walked through the shop picking out a suit of clothes for Jamie, I began to worry about what would happen now. We would have to leave Scotland, that was for sure. I knew not how Jamie would cope with so much change, and I felt guilty that he had left the only home he had ever known and traveled to this time, where his culture, his family, his home; all was long gone. Sure there were the ruins and such, but that would likely only break his strong heart.

I returned to the pub to find Jamie still in the tub, looking down and seeming to be deep in thought; so much so that he didn't even notice me sit on the floor right next to him. I ran my fingers through his clean red curls, which seemed to change his focus to me.

"Mo Chridhe," he whispered in Gaelic. This was one of the phrases that I had learned before we left France; it meant 'my heart'.

"Yes, my love," I responded.

He reached for my hand which bore my wedding band from him, and tenderly carassed my ring.

"Da mi basia mille," he recited; this was the inscription inside my ring, meaning 'Give me a thousand kisses'. Since he had never told me what it meant, I had looked it up also; and learned a phrase to recite in return to surprise him.

"Dien mille altera,"; 'Then a thousand more'.

Gaelic Glossary

mo chridhe - my heart

da mi basia mille - Give me a thousand kisses

dien mille altera - Then a thousand more


	7. Dear Reader

Hello Readers!

Ok, I know its been a really long time since this story has been updated. And we really want to apologize for that. Truth is, we dont know when the next update will be posted. Both of us are busy with this crazy life we have and are going through things. We have not forgotten thats for sure. We talk about the next chapter constantly but we had to put this story on the back burner for a little while and things just havent slowed down since. I (SouthernGal93) would have jumped in and took the lead for a while, but to be honest, This is 94's baby. And I dont know where she is taking it. I would hate to write up an entire chapter that compromises her plot and the flow of the story as she envisioned it. so forgive us yall and please understand that we will update. We just cant promise a date. The story will be finished. Hopefully i can get together with 94 and we can hash out a chapter for yall. Because yall deserve something. Once again. Im sorry.

And im sorry for those of you who got excited when you saw this posted and thought it was a chapter. Thank you all for the kind words and the support you all have shown 94 and to the SouthernGals as a whole. Lots of love yall! Stay cool cause Texas is cooking this summer!

-SouthernGals


End file.
